The Secret Companion
by MegaAwesome
Summary: Elizabeth Riley's life is perfect. She has a perfect house, a perfect job and the most perfect boyfriend. Everything is just how she'd dreamed it been until he shows up, the man of many faces. A child with the eyes of an old man. But when everything turns to ruins, will he be able to save her or do the exact opposite in trying?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Hitchhiker's Guide Dreaming

The Doctor shone his sonic screwdriver into my eyes. It whizzed loudly and the stark green light blinded me momentarily.

"Aha! Headaches Amy? You really should have told me about this earlier!" exclaimed the Doctor with a worried, but excited look on his face.

"I'm fine Doctor really! I'm sure it's just a cold or something. Or maybe" I said while rubbing the remaining green splotches out of my eyes. "I have developed an allergy to bowties." I laughed at the not amused look that came onto his face. He really needed to get with the fashion of today.

"Amy, there's really nothing wrong with bowties. Bowties are cool!" he tried again to explain to me, with the same amount of success the last hundred attempts had resulted in. "No, what's happening to you my dear Pond is, someone has developed a mental link to you, a physic link that literally allows them to be in your mind while still staying in theirs." Said the Doctor as he consulted his sonic screwdriver again. "They've literally turned your brain into their personal home cinema. They've joined in to your brain and are sharing your thoughts and everything your hearing and seeing. Now, the science of this, well, it's not completely human. The subject would need a pretty large adrenaline boost, if they were human and some of the stardust from the outer ring of the Lingolian sun…"

"Doctor!" I yelled. "What do I do then? How do I get them out of my head?" the thought of someone watching and reading my every move and thought was not a pleasant one." The Doctor moved around the control panels of the TARDIS and flipped a few switches. Then he finally moved back towards me, reached into his pocket and then extended his hand. In the center of his palm was a small red pill. He simply said, "Swallow". I reached out and plucked the pill out from his hand. Then I tossed my head back and threw the capsule in. After swallowing thoroughly I said, "So what does this do, exactly?" Not bothering to spare me a glance the Doctor said,

"It will strengthen the subconscious of your mind where this person has found access. It's basically going to create a complete mental block, keeping all hitchhikers out." He continued to mess with the different buttons and controls and acted as if this sort of thing happened everyday. Well, it probably did in his part.

"So no more headaches?" I asked, simply trying to get his attention away from all the different thingamabobs scattered about. He smiled and looked up at me.

"No more headaches." He stated, then returning to what he was previously in the middle of. Once it appeared that he was finished with what he was doing he said in an enlightened manner, "So why don't we go and find Rory, eh? Haven't seen him in a while. What's he been up to? I can never remember."

"Oh, just hanging around with his mates. He just got a promotion at the hospital, so he's been busy with that, but last time I checked he was at a pub watching the football match." I said swinging back around to the other side of the room to pick up my coat.

"Oh good! Doesn't sound like he's too busy. Let's go and fetch him?" The Doctor flipped a switch and the TARDIS lurched into motion. After a moment it settled down.

"So what else do you keep in your pockets?" I asked in a curious sort of way.

"Now that" he said with his fingers pointed towards me, "is a secret." I headed towards the door and took his outstretched hand.

"Shall we?" he asked and just like that the scene went black.


	2. A Little Bit of My Average Perfect Life

_Hi! This is Author MegaAwesome here! Sorry that the last chapter was so short! I was rushed on time, but I hope you find this one to your liking. It's still a little bit on the short side, but this is my first fan fic and I'm getting used to it! I'm planning on updating every couple of days, so enjoy! Comments are appreciated!_

Chapter 2: A Little Bit of My Average Perfect Life

I bolted straight up in my bed. A cold sweat had broken on my forehead and I could feel it seeping in through my pajamas. I took a deep breath in. _It was just a dream Elizabeth. Another dream._ I thought to myself. I'd been having them more and more often lately. The dreams were strange ones_. _There was one dream where that man that had just made an appearance in my head had saved the greatest painter who ever lived, and another where the same man voyaged and saved the crew on a pirate ship inhabited by a deadly siren. There was also the one where he saved a space whale. But no, none of that could ever happen. They were just dreams, that's all and this one was just another. I let myself sink back down into the comfort of the bed. In this one he had given me a pill that…

"Oh my head!" I whaled clutching it with my hands. I got up in frenzy and stumbled to the bathroom. Once I reached the medicine cabinet I blindly searched for an Advil in the dark, knocking various bottles and crèmes of all kinds over as I went. After I had found what I was looking for, I dragged myself back into the bedroom and reached for my bedside water. Placing the pill on the back of my tongue, I expertly slugged the water into my mouth and swallowed. I allowed it a minute or two to kick in and then threw myself back onto the bed and snuggled up under the covers. I sighed heavily and glanced at my Zotoy smart phone, which was so beautifully displayed on my bedside table. It read half-past four. After a moment I just let my eyes slide shut and I lay still, letting thoughts pass. All this stress must be getting to my head about work. I'll have to ask Ricky if we can get away together, somewhere preferably warm and sunny. Maybe we could take a little trip to Hawaii! That would be fun, and maybe underneath the island sun (ha! That rhymes) he'll feel it's the perfect moment and propose…

And with that Elizabeth Riley fell into a happy, peaceful, dreamless sleep.

I awoke to the start to the beeping of my alarm. But it wasn't my alarm. It was, the telephone. I looked over at my smart phone to see what time it was.

"Eleven-thirty!" I exclaimed. I must have overslept my alarm. After hearing what should have been the last session of ringing on the landline, I jumped out of bed and raced to the receiver. I only just made it. "Hello!" I said just a bit too loudly. I took a glance at the number that was displayed on the phone. "Ricky?"

"Hello Ellie!" Came a very cheerful reply. "How are you? I see you've overslept some."

I was a bit frazzled from my rude awakening so I could only really manage a, "Mmhhmrreeemmmm… um…"

A chuckle came back through the line followed by considerable loud amounts of static. "You want to know how I knew you overslept? Well, Ellie I thought that since you were stressed with work and with that big project coming up I thought you could do with a few extra hours of sleep. So I went into the mobile network and disabled your alarm. I thought I'd call later so you wouldn't miss too much of your day."

I was surprised by his answer, but what surprised me the most was the sudden surge of anger that arose in me. Did he think he had the right to alter my plans for the day and do whatever he liked? I'd just lost hours on what I could have spent working on my project. But he was trying to be kind and sweet, just like he always was. So I took a moment to calm down and then said,

"Oh thank you sweetie! You're the best! Kisses! (The curious side got the better of me) But how did you get into my phone Ricky?" I tapped my fingers in a marching rhythm while I waited for my answer. Finally his voice came in with a momentary pause, almost like a hesitation.

"Well sweet Ellie, " he paused again a moment before saying, "Do you know how crazily in love with you I am? So, to think that if there was someone else, and that you weren't really mine. Well I couldn't handle it, so I installed a network that allowed me to access certain parts of your phone so I could check. It's not like I don't trust you, I do and I realized that after a while. I knew that I had to trust you because if I was going to love you, I was going to have to trust you. So I disabled it, but after experimenting with different software yesterday I found I could still access your alarm, so I thought it might be nice if I let you sleep in some today." The line went silent for a moment. I let my body relax and I leaned back against the table. His answer was one of the sweetest things I'd ever had someone tell me. I loved him so much. If I could've, I would have dropped everything and married him right then and there over the phone. He always knew exactly what to say.

"Oh my sweet, sweet Ricky! You know what?" I said moving towards my coat that was hanging nearby. "I think I'm going to come right into the office now so I-!"

"Oh there's no need to do that!" he practically yelled. I stopped in my tracks. He cleared his throat and I said,

"Bu-"

"Really there's no need!" Came yet another interruption. "You know what? Why don't you take the rest of the day off! Maybe go to the spa, my treat. We can meet for dinner."

I was hesitant in my reply. His manner of telling me how he loved me and then sending me off was confusing but I obliged. "Well, if you're sure." I moved back towards the desk the phone was perched on

"Perfect! Now I've got to run, see you at dinner." He was about to hang up, so I tried to cram in what I was going to say.

"I'll see you. Are you sure you're okay, you seem…"

"Fine, Fine, good, bye!" and with that he slammed the phone down and the line went dead. After standing there for a minute, I moved into the bathroom. Looking down, I saw the mess that I had made last night in my quest to find an Advil. My shaving cream had spilt and now a large fluffy pile that resembled cumulus clouds sat in the middle of the room. My suntan lotion had also spilt and rolled, leaving the entire floor a slippery mess. Pills of all sorts were everywhere, but I didn't have the motivation to clean up it all up. Ricky's answer had given me mixed messages. Did he want to send me off? But then, why would he give me the opportunity to present a project or ask me to dinner? Playing hopscotch across the tiled floor, I finally reached the sink. From there I searched around, looking for any kind of make up that had not found its way to the floor. Once I collected all that I needed I applied various creams and powders to my face. While I did this, I pondered upon the strange conversation while I began to sing one of my favorite songs from the Sound of Music. Why did he so often pour his heart out to me and reveal some of his greatest secrets only to hold me off from showing him affection? _These are a few of my fav-or-ite things! When the dog bites. _And was he really telling the truth with that whole I had to know thing? _When the bees, sting. When I'm feeling sad_. I didn't like the fact that he had gone behind my back and monitored my every movement. _I simply remember my favorite things! _I must just be overreacting. He probably just had some annoying assistant prodding him for the clear on some contract they had made. This was my favorite part in the song. I decided that it wasn't worth my time to worry about him and that I should just focus more on the song. I had always taken refuge in music. It just gave me that special feeling, which reminded me of something…

And just like that Elizabeth stopped singing and stared at the sink with a blank look. She had forgotten just about everything that had happened within the last few hours, the conversation and the dream in the night. All she knew was today, she had to go to the spa and later she was to have dinner with Rick. Then she looked around and consulted the mess on the floor.

Rick put the phone down in a hurry.

"Ugh." He sighed. He looked around at his office once more and checked the time that was displayed on his smart phone. He then addressed the papers on his desk. After a couple of moments, he felt a presence in the room.

"So you two love birds seem to be mad for each other. When's the ring going to show up, eh?" came the deep and joking voice. It appeared to be coming from a shadow in the corner of the small office. Rick didn't bother to look up and simply said; "Don't even remind me about it."

"Oh come on, you know you're going to have to do something soon, otherwise she'll lose interest. You know how humans are. And that kind of stress is not good for sleep." The owner of the voice appeared from the shroud of the shadows and moved over to the desk.

"I know," said Rick this time looking up, "but she's just so gross. Always clean, always chirpy. Sometimes I wonder if she has an off switch. I just can't bring myself to let her get on top of me. And I _hate_ it when she kisses me longer than necessary. I know I have to do this for the good of the mission, but I just can't stand her. I had to put on that; I'm so madly in love with you act on the phone because that's all she'll take. If your not drooling over her, than she thinks you're not interested. Uh." Rick gave a small shudder and looked up at his elder. He studied the face of the man. It was wrinkled and old, but his eyes read other wise. After a moment the old man said, "So, how did our little Ms. Riley sleep last night?" Rick gathered up the papers on his desk and read them aloud,

"Well we did our nightly scans and she did have a very vivid dream last night, so our formula is working. It was so vivid not only to her that our hostess, _Amelia_ I believe is her name, took notice to the connection. The Doctor provided a capsule of some sort that has blocked the link from connecting, so I'm afraid that we can no longer use little Amelia." he looked up from the papers and then towards Mr. Yealing. Mr. Yealing pursed his lips and stood for a moment. Then he said,

"Get me everything you can find about this Amelia. Is she married? If so, does her husband travel with her? Get me everything you can find." Rick then began to bustle to work on his smart phone. After a moment of searching he stated,

"Yes she is married to a Rory Williams. He has been seen traveling with the Doctor, but also been seen at local pubs and such. Rory works as a nurse. As for Amelia-"

"No, I've changed my mind. I think that's enough information." Interrupted the old man. He looked down at the stuttering businessman.

"B-but sir, what are we to do if we can't use Amelia?" he had a confused and puzzled look on his face, but Mr. Yealing only returned it with a smile.

"Get all the advertisement agencies out there you can find on the phone. I want every person who's a person in this country to have a Zotoy smart phone." and with that Mr. Yealing made his way towards the exit of the room, but he paused to say one more thing. "By the way, make sure you up the dosage for tonight. If we want to continue with the success we're having, we can't let our Ms. Riley go a night without dreams." And with that he left the room. Rick sat smiling to himself for a moment. He then reached underneath his desk and pushed a button. Out popped a small plastic tub from his pencil cup. He picked it up, opened it and took in a deep whiff of the stuff. Then he began to meticulously apply it to his lips while saying,

"We couldn't have that, now could we?"


End file.
